dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Price vs Nancy Wheeler
Description Life is Strange vs Stranger Things! Two rebels with baseball bats and pistols step to the plate! Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight “Nance?... Nancy!” The worried voice of a young man rang out through the darkness of the junkyard, every word reverberating through empty metal pipes, shaking rusted window panes and scaring off scavenging rodents. Through the darkness, unbeknownst to the voice sat a brunette, pulling her red jacket further over her shoulders to try and shut out the cold as she shivered in her place. “Sorry, Byers…” She thought to herself. “But I’m not bringing that fucking thing into either of our houses.” Ahead of her sat a miserable pile of bricks perhaps once resembling a storage; it reeked of abandonment, though the inside as she had checked was stacked with posters. Whoever was bumming off of this thing would just have to deal with it. She had a monster to kill. Two bear-traps set up outside the perimeter, a tank of gasoline in hand, Nancy started to empty it’s contents out onto the floors, grunting as she heaved the heavy vat of liquid up and began her rounds. “Hey! What the fuck?!” Nancy froze. Maybe ‘whoever’ wasn’t going to ‘deal with it’ after all… “You fucker! Get off my fucking building!” The same voice barked. Turning back, Nancy’s eyes narrowed as she squinted through the darkness at who was approaching; and as predicted, it wasn’t the looming figure of a junkyard owner. No, it was a pale girl taller than herself, dressed in punk-ish attire, wielding a baseball bat… with blue hair. She paused. Somehow, that was the oddest part to her. Smacking the fat end of her bat in her hand, the blue-headed woman glared at Nancy. “You better have a hella good reason for dumping gas all over me and my girl’s hide-out…” Chloe hissed through her teeth. “...” Nancy blinked. ‘I’m trying to kill an interdimensional monster’ probably wouldn’t fly with this weirdo. “...your ‘hide-out?’” Was instead what Nancy responded with. “A, it’s not ‘your’ hide-out, it’s a junkyard. And B, ‘hide-out?’ Sorry, how old are you?” With a deep breath, Nancy’s own wrist flew behind her, feeling in the dark until she grabbed the hilt of her own baseball bat. Swinging it around, she held it behind her slugger-style. “I don’t have to tell you anything.” Taking her first few steps forward already, Chloe’s eyes narrowed viciously. “You’re welcome, Evan…” She huffed. “I signed your shitty petition, and now I’m about to fuck up a pyromaniac.” THIS MATCH WILL GET RED HOT… FIGHT! “Grah!” Chloe grunted as she came out swinging, smashing her bat’s metal end into the dust of the junkyard as she approached only to charge forward. Nancy wasn’t ready. “Umf!” She grunted as Chloe hit her, bat facing horizontally as she was charged into the side of her own wall. The smell of gasoline filled the air as her cannister was tipped over. But Nancy had an edge… Her bat, covered with nails, was just the trick to push right back against Chloe, shoving her off after sliding one of those pointed ends right into the punk’s palm with a ‘OW!” as Chloe stepped off. “Hmf!” Nancy grunted, tossing her bat up in the air and grabbing it by the mid-section, free of nails but also leaving the hilt open to smack right across Chloe’s head. “NgAH!” “Back off!” Nancy demanded as Chloe took two steps back, holding her bruised cheek. “Fuck you!” Chloe yelled back. No learning any lessons here; she charged right back in, hurling her bat over her shoulder and slamming it right into Nancy’s. Sparks flew as the two met, Chloe’s strength against Nancy’s as the two were locked in place… but Chloe had the advantage. “Gotcha!” She beamed, raising a studded boot and delivering it straight into Nancy’s ankle to knock her down. “Ow!” Nancy squealed as she was forced onto a knee… and promptly batted upside the chin, knocking her flat onto her back with a loud ‘PINK!’ Slamming her bat down on the ground again, Chloe barked “Fuck. Off!” before swinging her bat overhead again. Nancy just barely had enough time to react, throwing her bat over herself to protect from the hard blow… and taking a few nails to her own chest as her bat was sunk down onto her. “AHHhhhh!” She cried out. With her whole back in it now, Chloe pressed hard against Nancy’s bat, seemingly trapping her beneath her own nail-covered bat… but Nancy wasn’t out of tricks. Dropping down to her knee to up the pressure, Chloe grit her teeth as she fought Nancy’s hold… so it was to her surprise when Nancy’s hand flew to her pocket, releasing her bat and taking quite a few nasty nails to her own chest. “Ungh!” She grunted, but just as quickly revealed her plan - a lighter. There was a single flick as Chloe watched the sparks fall below to gasoline-drenched ground. Then, with a single ‘FLOOSH!,’ the entire junkyard lit up. “Are you fuckin’ kidding?!” Chloe barked as she quickly stood herself up, coughing out her lungs as she keeled over, toxic smoke clogging her mouth and nose as she backed away from the flames now enveloping her beloved hide-out. “Shit! You’re so dead!” “Leave me alone!” Nancy demanded, having rolled over onto her side and shrugged off her jacket, now a flaming heap of embers on the ground as fire raged across the junkyard, creating the most vile smell imaginable as the two girls glared each other down. Gritting her teeth, Chloe merely barked back “After pulling that shit? No fucking way!” Standing up, she ran in, bat ready!... until the sound of a gunshot rang through the junkyard, and Chloe fell down onto one knee. “FUCK!” With a smoking barrel in her hand, Nancy held a pistol shakily, a gaping, bloody hole now in Chloe’s jeans. “Y-you shot me! You crazy fuck!...” Chloe cried out as she sucked air through her teeth to cope with the pain. Nancy didn’t respond, merely breathing heavily now as she raised the gun a little higher, sights on Chloe’s head… Whether it was by sheer luck or a force of nature, the next gunshot that would ring out would be followed by a hard ‘P-INK!...’ a bullet falling to the ground, flattened on it’s head while a new dent was made in Chloe’s bat. “Gah!” Chloe gasped, forcing her limp leg off the ground as she threw her entire body weight forward into hiding herself behind the nearest heap of garbage. “You wouldn’t understand!” Nancy yelled, pistol equipped as she began to circle Chloe’s position, pistol still equipped and ready to fire… just another shot, and she can save the rest for the Demagorgon. Did she want to kill this girl? Absolutely not. But that monster - her best friend’s life, her brother’s life, her own life. They were all in danger if she failed here. Meanwhile... “Ah, shit… this girl really means business…” Chloe murmured to herself, shifting her position so she was just barely out of Nancy’s view. The clock was ticking… her eyes glanced over, meeting her own reflection in the metallic bumper of a trash tow-truck hunched in front of her. Nancy’s figure could be seen creeping her way. “...” After a moment’s though, Chloe raised her pistol. God, she hoped this worked. Her finger pulled the trigger… ‘BANG!’ ‘KyAAH!” Perfect shot! The bullet bounced right off the bender at such an angle that it just barely grazed into Nancy’s foot, catching her off-guard as she dropped to the ground. Part one of her plan was a success! “Nght… ow… oww…” Nancy whined, tears brimming in her eyes as she slagged her wounded foot across the ground. “Please, please, please go away…” She grunted to herself, readying her pistol as she turned the corner. Barrel loaded, she got the jump on Chloe’s position, trigger ready!... ...only to find the spot totally vacant. “Shit!” Nancy groaned. “SHIT!” Another voice was heard not far behind her at all - that following the ‘CLAMP!’ of a metallic beartrap. Nancy’s hand hit her face. God, damn it. --- “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Chloe groaned as she pulled desperately at her own foot, two, massive metal teeth sunk into her shoes with blood seeping out the holes. “Shit, shit, shit!” She muttered even faster. This wasn’t working! Her better bet? Throwing both hands onto the blades, nearly slipping from her own blood as she forced the clamp open with both hands. It opened for just a long enough minute!... and clamped shut again. “Fuck you!” Chloe grunted at the device. Burning flames cast a shadow over the ground, drawing nearer toward her. “Fuck this…” Pistol armed and loaded, Nancy turned the corner. Sure enough, one of her bear traps had closed shut, lying on the ground… although with no Chloe to be seen. Not trusting this for a second, her eyes darted first to the left, then to the right as she drew nearer… and found only a bloody boot laying limp on the ground. “...huh?” She gasped. The silence of the junkyard was shattered in an instant - the light of a burning fire was joined by two headlights, flashing from behind Nancy as her own shadow was broadcast across the ground in front of her. “What?!” She shrieked, turning around to find exactly what she feared; a rusted, metal truck, seemingly coming apart at the seams… and with Chloe at the front wheel. “Get out of my fuckin’ junkyard.” Chloe muttered to herself. Gears shifted to drive; her bare foot hit the gas. “UMF!” Nancy grunted as the hood of the car slammed into her gut, her bat being thrown forward and spiking several nails into it’s hood. But with the speed the car was picking up, her feet merely left the ground, her hand clinging desperately to the hood with her bat’s nails keeping her pinned on as the truck roared through the junkyard, dragging Nancy’s feet painfully across the ground as they zoomed past and through the burning flames. “Jesus, lady, give UP!” Chloe barked, but Nancy wouldn’t. Barely able to pull herself forward as the truck zipped through the junkyard, she heaved herself further onto the hood, rearing back her bat and separating it from the hood as she threw it forward. “Ugh!” “Shit!” Chloe gasped as she ducked to avoid glass shards of her windshield being smashed by the bat’s nails. With an oncoming wall approaching, she had barely any time to spin her car on it’s tracks, nearly spinning out as her wheels grinded rubber to the ground and eventually fully turned her around. But with no momentum lost, the two were driving right back down the junkyard from the direction they came from. “Guh… gah… hell…” Nancy grunted to herself as she used her pinned bat to pull herself back up, fixing a little of the lost progress the turn had taken from her. By now, Chloe had zero doubt; this chick wasn’t letting go. And as they barrelled through the junkyard, she finally saw a solution for that. “Let… me… OFF!” Nancy barked at her, but Chloe merely shook her head. “My pleasure.” ‘CHOMP!’ A high-pitched, piercing squeal ran through the junkyard. Nancy was yanked from Chloe’s hood, the car bulldozing over her and bending her inhumanly backward - and at her feet, as high up to her knees, she had massive, metal blades pinning her in place. One of her own bear traps. “Fuck!” She gasped, tears running down her face now as she reached down to grab her own trap’s spikes to try and dislodge them from her knees. But it was too late. Headlights came on her again… And Nancy could only turn around in time to see the massive truck - right before it hit her dead-on. K.O! Chloe’s truck crashed right into Nancy, the blow hitting her so hard that her pierced knees couldn’t take it. The girl was dislodged from her own legs, nearly separated in half the top of her body flew several feet across the junkyard and onto the ground, Chloe’s car coming to a slow halt afterwards. The door opened. With the truck in park, Chloe stepped out, a lit cigarette already between her teeth as she walked up to her opponent’s disheveled body. “...” She stopped, taking the cigarette from her lips into two fingers and closing her eyes. “...seeya…” --- Afterwards, with a shovel in hand, Chloe is digging into the earth, having already emptied out a sizable hole with Nancy’s body not far from her. The trail of blood leads back to where she first landed, the mostly extinguished hide-out nearby. And from there, the brick walls ripple, seemingly like liquid… until something, unbeknownst to Chloe, begins to push through it like plastic wrap, a humanoid-like figure but with a monster’s head coming from the other side.